Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a system that causes a user to log on using an ID and a password. With the system causing the user to log on using the ID and the password, after the user has logged on the system using the ID and the password, a reading device captures an image read from an original document so as to capture the image, which has been read from the original document by the reading device, in association with the user.